This disclosure relates to information access.
Around the world, concerns about the growing threat to information security and the challenges of regulatory compliance are at an all time high. As organizations open their doors to new technologies, suppliers, partners, employees, and customers, the organizations expose themselves to new risks. Organizations do not often times enhance their IT security to provide controlled, secure access to their information and assets.
The ability to identify individuals is a fundamental requirement for many efforts to enhance security and assurance levels. Identification enables informed eligibility determinations, risk assessments and enforcement decisions. Government and commercial agencies must be able to consistently, accurately, efficiently, and often, remotely identify individuals and connect them to the relevant information whenever they interact with the enterprise. Technology developments and scientific progress in areas such as biometrics are paving the way for new solutions to meet these challenges.